Their Own Road
by onpenandpaper
Summary: A series of short stories set mostly after the Fourth Shinobi War
1. Exhaustion

Exhaustion had finally caught up to her, and with a final push she found her feet have landed successfully on solid ground. The white medic tents were a welcome sight, as compared to the bloody mess that was the battlefield that she had left behind.

Heaving a deep sigh as she stepped foot into the nearest tent, the sight of seemingly endless beds of the wounded gripped her heart. She had just left those who would breathe no more, and now she was met with the realization that there was plenty of work to be done.

"How many?" was Tsunade's form of greeting; seeing her apprentice wilt the moment she had entered the tent.

"No less than two hundred, Shishou," was her reply. She couldn't look into her Master's eyes, with the state she was currently in it was apparent that she had very little chakra left and was not going to be much help.

Tsunade warmed at seeing Sakura's reaction. She had already known the number of dead; word had reached long before her apprentice arrived. However, she needed her to say it - to speak of it as truth; so as to help her understand and to help her accept. She placed a weary hand on Sakura's forehead. There were not enough medics; none especially of Sakura's caliber, but…

"Get some rest, Sakura. The next tent has a bed ready for you. I will need you soon. Five hours long enough?."

She replied with a grateful smile_. _It was more than enough. _Thank you, Shishou._

She was surprised that she had managed to make it to the tent, but not as surprised to see pools of cerulean just inches from her face the moment she came in.

"Sakura-chan! - Oh!"

For no apparent reason her knees just gave way, and how conveniently into the arms of one Naruto Uzumaki, catching her with strength like he had not just been beaten half to death by Madara three, four hours face landed squarely in his chest, arms clutching at his shirt, her quick reflexes and her protective nature had her scanning him immediately thanks to their close proximity. He had scared her so - but had his shirt not been torn to shreds hours ago when the seal was almost broken? Her hands wandered to his stomach, waiting for god-knows-what. He did not flinch at the push of her palms, there was nothing not right beneath there. Her hands wandered where her eyes went - the deep cuts from his arms have been reduced to blued bruises, the wound on his shoulder where a chakra blade had stabbed was no more, nothing to be seen of what was his bloody neck, his jaw was fine, whiskers still in place, forehead unhurt, and finally his eyes, that were lidded with concern as she heaved the sigh that was most relieved, burying her face on his chest to hide the tears now spilling from within.

"You're alright," she sobbed, an ache slowly building within her chest as she clung to his shirt.

"I've been looking for you, Sakura-chan," his arms wrapped around her, inhaling her warmth and wanting to never let go. In his mind there was a slight disbelief at the situation he was in, and he had to stop trying to bury his nose in her hair if it was some sort of assurance this was real. "Where have you been? I had to endure Baa-chan's painful healing techniques… I was left imagining what you could have done to me."

She wasn't done crying, obviously. Worried, Naruto took her into his arms and carried her to the bed. About to lay her down, she clutched his shirt so tightly it was in danger of ripping off, and he doubted it would've been the least bit sexy considering how Sakura was feeling at the moment.

"Hey, hey… I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered, laying her down once again, and she loosened her grip on him. His hands carefully set her head on the pillow, smoothing her hair from beneath and removing the loose strands from her face. Her eyes were glistening with tears, and immediately his heart felt heavy. She shouldn't have to feel this way… but why does she? He could hardly believe he had time to question these things right now. His eyes met hers, and he decided he was going to push those thoughts aside. There will be time for that. The war was over. He will make time for it.

Sakura had turned to clutching the blanket he had just tucked her in. It was cold and she missed his warmth almost as soon as she left his embrace. Her eyes watched him closely as smoothed the blanket and took a seat next to the bed. There had to be a way to stop her tears from falling. Her eyes were heavier now than they had ever been, and now even staring at the ceiling felt so difficult. She sighed again before closing her eyes, exhaustion catching up once more. She could feel him so close, almost leaning into her. Please don't leave, she wanted to say. Her fingers tightened, fighting hard not to sleep.

"Sakura-chan,"

Her eyes shot wide awake, turning her head impulsively to the sound of his voice. Had she fallen asleep?

"You'll be alright," he said, reaching for her hand and pressing it to his lips. Their eyes met and the words were lost somewhere, but not before her fingers loosened on the blanket and relaxed into his own. She nodded and finally, a faint smile found its way to her lips before she closed her eyes. It was good enough that at this moment she trusted her words, even if they didn't understand how they suddenly didn't need to speak so much to each other.

"I'll be here. Rest," He smiled and pressed the soft skin to his lips once more.


	2. Day off

It was hard to unsee the kunoichi's beautiful hair flowing among the sea of people. The look on her face was of seriousness, and had him worrying for a brief moment. He was about fifteen meters from her, and he was fighting the urge not to look too eager to close the distance between them. After all, it seemed she hadn't noticed him - the market wasn't exactly the first place a Hokage should be.

He wouldn't admit that she was the reason he was here. He had been busy the past few weeks and he wanted to see her. So much so that he took a wild guess and dashed straight off to the first place that popped in his mind, not knowing whether he would meet her at all. It must be his lucky day.

A short stop by the fruit stand and she would be just five meters closer. Please see me. I'm not at all trying to be inconspicuous. He pretended to be interested in a very nice, plump orange in front of him.

"Hokage-sama! How nice of you to stop by! Please have as much as you want! I can give you a discount!"

He was only slightly thankful that the woman was not too loud about her offering, two meters and just across him, Sakura, it seemed, was too busy to notice. He looked around; no way she couldn't see him. He was at least a feet taller than most of the people walking about and minding their own business. He wasn't wearing his hat, but shouldn't his long, flowing coat with the words "Rokudaime Hokage" give him away? Don't people notice each other at all in the market? His musings were interrupted by the lady by the fruit stand, staring at him in anticipation. He scratched his head and decided he was indeed going to buy as many oranges as he wanted…

"Oranges for the Orange Hokage?" Sakura smiled, sneaking behind him before giving him a light shove.

His heart leapt as he tentatively tried his best to make it look like he was more interested at the fruits in his hands.

"I guess… want some?"

His offer was met with a roll of her eyes as she ignored his question and picked out apples instead. He took the opportunity to stare the living daylights out of her before she would notice and perhaps throw him off the next village or oblivion, depending on her strength for today. She didn't sport the usual morning-after-shift face and she looked well rested. Perhaps she had a day off. Perhaps she would want to eat out. Perhaps -

"You are supposed to pay for that, Hokage-sama."

Snapped out of his thoughts once more, a faint blush spread through his cheeks as he handed the lady the oranges in his hands and fumbled through his pockets for some change. She had, while he was lost in thought, already paid for her purchase.

"Bad day for concentration, I presume?" She eyed him with wonder, a slight smile forming as she observed his now uncomfortable state.

"Or it could be a good day for a date," he replied with a big smile. "It's your day off, right?"

"What if it isn't?"

"I'm pretty sure it is, Sakura-chan."

"Keeping track of my schedules now?"

"Not really, but I thought you might want a break from me trying to ask you out once in a while. Who knows, you might actually miss me."

Sakura snorted in spite of herself, a warm blush spreading across her cheeks. She turned the other way, wishing he'd be too busy staring at the sky, or the road, or…

"I don't mind not going to Ichiraku's… just in case you were wondering."

She turned to see him beaming with the confidence that he had mysteriously exerted the moment he donned that long, deceiving, white coat. Naruto was not speaking. Naruto the Hokage was speaking. Like she could say no to that. Like she wanted to.

"You're paying," she replied, chin up in the air.

"I'm quite rich now, you know." Naruto smiled in eager anticipation for the rest of his self declared day off.


	3. Midnight

The cold wind rushed through the window and sent an impulsive shiver down her sleeping form. Her arms immediately searched for his, eyes shut tighter as her fingers navigated the surface of the covers. He enjoyed this sight for a brief moment; drinking the beauty of her features in deep sleep. Her beautiful pink hair splayed over the pillow, the creamy skin of her shoulders displayed - and her wanting to feel his warm burned him in ways he would need her awake to admit. He smiled at thr crease of her eyebrows at not feeling him near. He was done teasing, even when she slept he wanted never to be far from her reach.

Careful not to wake her, he closed the distance beneath the covers and lightly placed gentle kisses over her arms and shoulders before finally wrapping his arms around her. He felt her lean on him and sigh, the smell of her hair lulling him back to sleep


	4. Gaze

More than once he caught her staring with a worried look on her face. He would quickly flash his knowing grin, half genuine because of the satisfaction he got from knowing she at least spared a moment to look, half annoyed for making her worry. She would reply with a smile and go on with whatever she was doing, unaware of how distracted he would be after.

While she was healing someone from about a good distance away, or while she was talking to whoever she may have come across the street, or while she was peeling a piece of fruit during her breaks, any moment she was unaware of his presence became a mission to seek out her eyes till it eventually met his. Most days it took a few seconds, but some took longer. He could look at her all day, but perhaps he never imagined himself to be a useless Hokage. He would set his sights on his tasks, be it the growing paperwork on his desk, or whatever matters he had to attend.

Perhaps tonight he would take his slow time and kiss her senseless the moment she greets him at the door. Perhaps he would want to shower with her before eating dinner. Perhaps she would protest that the food will get cold, and he would have to use his lips on her neck, and his hands beneath her skirt to win the argument. Perhaps they would skip dinner altogether, as his hunger was not the kind that food can sate. Perhaps it did not matter. He would go home later and would want and love anything that may happen.


	5. Intimacy

She never thought much of herself.

* * *

Her reflection in the mirror wasn't someone extraordinary.

Her pink hair,

small hands,

muscled legs,

flat chest,

big forehead...

really huge forehead.

Nothing special at all.

Times like these when she would be left alone after her shift on his busier days, when she did not have missions to occupy her, and her time was spent cleaning the house or trying to cook, she would get them done and she would be occupied. Then she would get some rest or read a book, or visit the market, train a little or maybe drop by Ino's and chat; maybe pick up a trick or two on the proper way of holding the baby Nara.

But sometimes, she would have plenty of time... doing nothing. Waiting for her husband, either she was sleeping or she was not, pacing the length of their large home, or just sitting on the couch. And there were times she would stop by the mirror and she would see herself and remember... She wasn't extraordinary...

But her pink hair was what his fingers habitually reached for when she was too oblivious to brush the strands off her face; his makeshift pillow of the softest kind, where he could breathe in her scent.

Her small hands, victim to his light caresses when they run into each other anywhere and he was too occupied to give his full attention; or spoiled with kisses and a firm massage on a less busier day.

Her legs, where he would run his hands all over, feather light or sometimes rough, depending on the mood when they made love.

Her flat chest, he would never say it, and she never felt it with the way his hands roamed over them, pressing and touching the way he knew would make her melt like a puddle beneath his feet.

Her _really huge_ forehead, the receiver of his many soft kisses and whispers only she could hear; when he first wakes in the morning and before he sleeps at night, when he pulls her into the tightest of hugs, where he would rest his own after a deepest kiss, or a moment contentment when they reach their peaks; his face will never be closer, eyes never bluer, his voice, never clearer.

_I love you, Sakura-chan._

Yes, she wasn't extraordinary. But she would never complain.

Not one bit.


	6. Protectiveness

She almost lost her life three weeks before he married her.

* * *

Just when almost all the preparations had been complete. Their clothes already prepared in a special room, the ceremony, the celebrations - everything had been set.

But there were people who wanted him destroyed even before he was proclaimed Hokage.

Her body was a bloody mess as his tears flowed endlessly, his arms wrapped and encased her, sworn to love and protect, but that time he had been too late.

He swore he could have died right then and there as his sense of denial reached the limit, a pain so strong, so overwhelming had caught him, slowly engulfing his body and mind, to bury him in a pit of despair, to blind him in darkness that fought that light she was in his heart.

He shut his eyes from it all. She was his bride. This was not real.

He felt weak fingers claw at his shirt. Fear had finally taken over as he shut his eyes once more, pain searing anew, heat washing over his form.

_Naruto, open your eyes._

Her voice was the softest whisper, and he was so scared he would never hear it again. He held her, closing the space between their chests as he kneeled on the forest floor.

_Naruto. _

He heard again, and the fingers had spread out over his heart. Hot tears flowed from the side of his neck. Tears that weren't his own.

His eyes shot open and he slowly realized that the heat he was feeling was her, his Sakura-chan, alive. Her face was still bloodied, but the seal on her forehead glowed, and all over her body lines marked and crossed each other; and slowly, but surely, she was healing.

His breath caught in his throat as he watched her fatal wounds close themselves, blood evaporating into thin air. Soon her face was clearly visible to him; and he was never happier to see her beautiful face smiling again.

"Hey," she whispered, drawing herself closer as she wrapped one arm around his neck. Their noses touched, and she lingered there, inhaling deeply, then releasing the air on his lips; a satisfied smile appearing at his involuntary shiver.

"You scared me there," he whispered, wrapping his arms all the more tighter as he peppered her cheeks with soft, chaste kisses.

"I'm sorry it took me a while. I was too weak-"

"No you're not... But don't ever leave the village again without telling me alright?"

"I promise. I'm so-"

He silenced her with a searing kiss, losing himself when she returned in earnest; her form melding into his. They kissed till their lungs protested for air, each whispering sweet nothings at the joy of reunion; a new found appreciation for each other's life.

The sun had set over the forest, and as they stood across each other underneath a lone tree, they exchanged vows even before they joined in matrimony, promising to protect each other from that day forward, no matter what.

* * *

A/N: The past chapter was written in contribution to tumblr's Narusaku 2014 celebration. I wrote this with the NS2014 theme Protectiveness in mind, but since I'm not entirely sure it's what it came out to be did not tag it as such.

I guess I kinda viewed it as some sort of resolution for them both, because at the end of the day they both know what each other is capable of, but despite of that they won't ever just sit there and _let it fly, _so to speak. Their desire to protect each other will always be there, and that's how I imagine their relationship will be. :)


	7. Once upon a morning

The clouds parted and welcomed the first rays of sunlight, illuminating the streets and buildings; the forest and fields that was his home. The calm atmosphere, coupled with the soft wind that wind blew in the air was a vast contrast to the storm of feelings that brew in the pit of his stomach. He hardly slept last night, and he was just as restless now with his mind running back and forth, thinking about the past, the future, and everything in between.

No one had warned him it would feel this way.

"You look set," Sasuke approached, taking off his ANBU mask in the process. Naruto had to admit he would have been successfully assassinated on the day of his ascension to Hokage, had that been Sasuke's intention.

"Did you know I had to request permission to leave my duties just to see you today?"

Naruto smiled. "Well I _am_ technically your boss now."

"And _you_ certainly like to rub it in,"

"Only a little. I did almost die when I battled you,"

"But you still won. Now you're just being unfair."

"Alright, alright. I'll stop," he gave the Uchiha a firm squeeze on the shoulder, probably his sorry excuse for a hug; something he really wanted to give.

"You're not gonna go all soft on me, are you?" Sasuke was quick to step away to face him, only to find Naruto's eyes locked somewhere else; a faint blush creeping in his cheeks. He need not turn to know what could only be the culprit of such reactions to the Hokage.

"Well, yeah y'know... I guess I could..." Naruto's voice trailed into nothingness as he swallowed; too entranced at the approaching pink-haired kunoichi. She had not noticed this as she was busy cheking the pockets of her white medic coat; and hung on her forearm, his own Hokage robe.

When Sakura found what she was looking for she raised her head to find both her old team mates staring at her.

"Hokage-sama," she greeted, and Naruto's stomach gave a wild, uncontrollable lurch. "And I'm glad to see you could make it, Sasuke."

The Uchiha nodded and said, "Well I guess you could say _I wouldn't miss it for the world_." He rolled his eyes, waiting for some retort from the new Hokage. The man did not do anything, rather, he continued ogling at Sakura, while the latter seemed completely oblivious.

"Well then, I better get going. I'll see you both out there," Sasuke left with a wave of his hand, leaving them to regard each other.

"I got your robe. Why did you just leave it on the counter? It had bread crumbs on it!" she held the robe to him, her eyes wandering the fabric, checking for anything out of order.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan. I guess I'm not used to the huge space, I probably wasn't thinking when I left it there." Naruto scratched his head, wondering if she could see through how big a fool he looked. He really was big, considering he now stood at least a foot taller. As for her, he was inclined to think the only growing that happened was her hair, and, cheesy as it may sound, her heart. There seemed to be no limit to her compassion, despite her famous temper that even he couldn't hold at bay. She had saved so many people in the last five years he was willing to bet she saved more than he.

"Wasn't thinking, huh? Why am I not surprised?" she replied, brows raised. Apparently it hadn't sunk to him that she was actually handing him the robe. She let out an exaperated sigh and unfurled it in her hands. "Here, let me."

"Wha-"

"Turn around, Naruto. This isn't going to put itself on you,"

"Oh... Yeah, I suppose..." he turned around and did as he was told, feeling his skin light up on fire as she guided his arms to the sleeves, slowly lifting the robe to smooth it flat at his shoulders with her feather-light touch. She moved to his front, tugging at the collar and running her hands over the creases on his chest.

"There!" she beamed, meeting his eyes for a quick moment before stepping back.

"How do I look?" he inquired expectantly, stepping forward to return to their earlier proximity.

She had been looking at the sky just moments before, seemingly not listening to him. But she cocked her head to side and shrugged before turning to him.

"You look like your father. I'm sure he's very proud."

They fell silent for a moment, eyes searching as they stood face to face. Being the Fouth Hokage's son was the kind of thing he would always be proud of, but hearing it come from her was something more. Something infinitely satisfying he couldn't quite understand. Today was the start of a new day for him, the start of his new life - the rest of his life - and he wanted no other to share it with.

A gust of wind blew the hair to her face, forcing her to look down and break the tense exchange.

"You know," he brushed away her bangs, slowly letting his fingers run through her now waist-length pink hair. "If only your hair was a bit darker, you'd kinda resemble my mom."

She blinked, unable to hide the blood rising to her cheeks. "Okay... What's that supposed to mean?"

He stepped closer, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "It means we're a good pair."

Sakura turned her head slightly, so that their faces were inches from each other, noses almost touching, his breath tickling her cheek. His gaze seemed to pierce through her, sending a chill down her spine, thoughts reeling, stirring her from within. It was a weird place to be in, being against each other like that, with nothing to anchor her but her weak knees and small feet, his nearness almost suffocating. His robes billowed the same direction as her coat, white against white, and she wondered where she really stood, and whether both of them were in the same ground.

Before she could gather her wits to speak, he took her lips into his and pulled her in a tight embrace. Against his arms it was surprisingly warm, and inside her own body she felt like she could allow herself the liberty to feel. And so she moved her lips and returned his kiss, her arms finding their place around his neck, pulling him closer till there was no space between them, pouring her emotions till there was no longer any trace of doubt.

They parted for a moment; him, grinning from ear to ear, and her, blushing madly and unable to meet his eyes.

"So what just happened, Sakura-chan?"

She refused to meet his gaze; too comfortable in his arms, too in love with the smile in his voice, too scared to want him more. Her brain was a fuzz, and her heart overflowing with an endless barrage of emotions, all of it screaming, aching, dying to be let out.

"I love you."

His reply was a wary chuckle followed by a deep, slow breath. She did not know what to make of this, but when he leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead, somehow she felt a bit better. Her resolve was to bury her face in the crook of his shoulder, all the while daring herself to hope this wasn't just anything, rather, it was _something_.

"Sakura-chan,"

"Hmm?" he smelled manly and clean... oh, was she in for an addiction.

"You look beautiful today."

"What do you mean, this is what I look like everyday."

"Oh... My mistake for not complimenting you every day, then. I'll make it up to you over dinner."

He said it like it was a done deal, like she wouldn't dare say no. She tried to pull away, intending to scold him full on, when he met her gaze; his deep blue eyes searching her own.

"Objections, Ms. Haruno?" He briefly reached for her hand and planted a kiss, letting his lips linger over the surface of her skin.

"None right now, but if you don't get a move on, you're going to be late for your own ceremony, Hokage-sama."

She stepped back, purposely crossing her arms to avoid any more contact. Rather than looking worried, his eyes lit up as he remembered the matters for the day, and already thinking about ways to shorten it so he could be with her sooner.

"Good thinking, Sakura-chan. I best be going, then. See you out thee!"

He turned on his heel without another word, this time, catching her off guard. She didn't expect he would leave so abruptly, as if he had just ramdomly passed by. She faced the other direction, insecurity slowly creeping in. She had just confessed and he said nothing... And now he's about to leave without so much as a word.

Ready to curse herself into oblivion, once again she was caught unawares as strong arms wrapped around her, a flash of blue, orange and white, a pair of hands cupping her face, a kiss so deep she was left breathless, and it was Naruto all over again. Then it had ended as swiftly as it began, with nothing but a shadow of his lips on hers, and a breathy, passionate voice whispered in her ear.

_"I love you, Sakura-chan."_


	8. Intimacy pt 2

There was no need for words.

He loved when she made use of the puffy collar in his flak jacket to pull him in. Sometimes he would make it easy for her; others he would purposefully play around, taking advantage of height and putting his weight on his upper body, pretending not to notice. It never lasted long, partly because he would get a painful chakra-infused flick of a finger, but mostly because he had a bad habit of not resisting her. If they were in a crowd of people he contented himself with a brush of his lips to her forehead, or a light caress of his fingers on the side of her face. He enjoyed the pink of her cheeks when he does this, the slight crinkle beneath her eyes and bridge of her nose, the shadow of a smile - like she could resist. Often she does, and he is sometimes left wondering how.

When they were alone it was a different story. His favorite, her shoulders, leaning to breathe in from the tip of one end to the side of her neck, sliding off a strap of whatever she was wearing; a kiss here and there, when she's busy and supposed to be _concentrating_. He would sneak up behind and begin this slow assault, hands on her hips to gradually reach for his other favorite places, and it never takes long for her to give in; hands enclosing his, aiming to guide where she wants, or just letting him because he was already there. He would turn her in his arms and let her lead the kiss, his every being ready and accepting the passion she threw from her end. He would revel in this before losing himself, deepening the kiss and urging her to follow; to which she always did and never needed telling twice.


	9. Trouble Sleeping

_The couch wasn't comfortable. _

At least that's what she thought she heard him say. He settled comfortably beneath the sheets, taking up his usual two-person space, effectively forcing her to the edge of the mattress. Annoyed, she pulled the covers, hard. This left him with half his body without the blanket, the cold wind colliding with his chest. He turned his head with darkened eyes, seeing nothing but the silhouette of his very pissed-off wife, her back turned away from him. He gathered the material in his fist and tugged at the covers, harder, only to find her grip tighten on it, the force instead pulling her whole body closer to him. She must have noticed this and retaliated by grabbing the edge of the mattress on one hand while keeping a good hold on of the blanket with the other, rooting her in place. Knowing she wasn't going to back down, he slacked his hold and gave up, turning his back on her.

He tossed and turned for the next ten minutes, putting as much weight on his body as possible. He went so far as purposely bump into her more than once, feeling her immediately tense up at the contact. _Two can play this game, sweetheart, and if I'm not getting any sleep then neither should you. _

After ten minutes it didn't look like he was making any progress, and so he calmly, quietly turned to his side, before giving the blanket a chakra-enhanced tug.

It was obviously too much, as she hadn't been holding the blanket tightly at all, and it slid through her form and into his hands, her body immediately curling at the loss of warmth. He stared, dumbfounded, as she rose to sit, running her hands through her tousled hair; the strap of her nightgown falling loosely over her shoulders, she let out a long, deep sigh. She rose to stand, and thanks to his quick reflexes, he caught her in his arms and forced her back to sit.

"Let me go, you can have your damn bed."

"Sakura I didn't mean to-"

"Sure, just like you didn't mean to completely leave me out of that mission and not even tell me even when you knew I wanted in on it, and strutting back in here - by the way you forgot to pick me up at the hospital - and greeting me and eating your food and expecting me to coddle you like there was nothing wrong? And you actually had the nerve to get angry about me not talking to you? Get your hands off me,"

"Sakura-chan... I didn't mean to-"

"Don't _Sakura-chan_ me!" she pulled away from his grasp, elbowing his gut. He recovered quickly and caught her again, this time pulling her hard, taking her down with him, and in a swift motion he moved over her, hands gripping her wrists above her head and trapping her in place.

"What the heck is your problem, Sakura? I was asking you earlier why you're so upset, and all you did was give me that same look you're giving me right now! I can't read minds, alright? Now you're going to go on a rampage expecting me to understand what's bothering-"

"I'm not weak, Naruto!" she spat, writhing beneath. " And that should be something you know very well," she fought his grip and threw him off, landing a punch on his right jaw. He caught her fist before he could land another blow, attempting to pin her down once again by forcibly pulling apart her nightgown, the fabric ripping in his hands, leaving her with nothing on but white lacy panties.

"That's ENOUGH!" he used her surprise to pin her beneath, this time infusing his own chakra to intimidate her. She wasn't, he could see clearly through her eyes, but she looked exhausted, and in all honesty, so was he.

He leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head, exposing the flesh of her neck, to which he contented himself, releasing a hunger that had brew at the sight of her creamy white skin. She tensed beneath and closed her eyes, bitter and hurt at his way, at his knowledge of her weaknesses, when his hands relieved their grip on her wrists and began wandering, a slight touch at the palm of her hands, sliding down her arms and resting at her neck, his thumb caressing the line of her jaw.

"Sakura,"

She opened her eyes and met his soft gaze; her biggest mistake, for all at once a mad desire took over, her anger taking a back seat. Her lips took his, hands cupping his face as she forcibly let her tongue inside his mouth, wild and dominating. He responded in kind and allowed his hands to wander over, loving the way she moaned in his mouth when his fingers rolled on a nipple. He broke the kiss and began his descent, his lips not missing an inch of her most sensitive places as he took a nipple in his mouth with his hand pleasuring the other while she tenderly stroked his hair, her legs unconsciously parting as a familiar heat pooled in at the feel of his arousal rubbing on her thighs.

He took her in for another kiss as his hands roamed lower to the middle of her thighs, a finger stroked through the laced panties, her wetness seeping through. He expertly pulled, ripping it just as easily as he did her nightgown, before he stood at the edge of the bed to remove his own boxers. She looked on, never leaving his eyes, and it disturbed him seeing a bit of loneliness there. He positioned atop her, received by her arms, and he stayed there unmoving, despite the maddening desire to take her there; when she was so willingly open for him.

He closed his eyes and rested on her forehead, letting out a slow breath before leaning in to kiss the tip of her nose, his fingers travelling down the line of her jaw, stroking the skin on her neck, to the valley of her breasts, her tight stomach and belly button, till he reached her nether lips, slick and slippery with need. He gently inserted two fingers, his eyes never leaving hers, stroking till her breath quickened.

"I left you out of the mission because the ANBU found out that the teams who will meet you aren't really medical ninjas, and they had no intention to learn from you at all. I don't know what they really want, but I'm not out to risk you and your team to venture a place where our village isn't completely familiar and you'll be outnumbered three to one. All these things, you could have just asked me, Sakura. I would have answered you straight up and you know that."

He let his fingers stroke deeper into her walls as she closed her eyes and moaned, her hands fisting the pillowcase. "I'm sorry if I hurt you and we misunderstood each other, but Sakura… you don't need to tell me what I already know," he parted his fingers inside, her back arching as he swallowed her moans in a deep kiss, curling his fingers when she writhed and bucked her hips as she reached her peak. He let go of her lips and angled himself at her entrance, swiftly entering her before she even recovered.

"Naruto –" she panted, arms gliding up and down his back as a solitary tear left her. Her legs parting even further as he began to move, starting with a slow tease to draw her out, a groan escaping him at the savor of her tightness, enclosing all of him, the temperature rising as swift as his desire.

Her eyes flew open and she began kissing his throat, moaning his name as his strokes gradually picked up pace, feeling every inch inside, while his hands ran over her breasts, a thin veil of sweat covering their bodies. They were so close, and they both knew, as he pounded into her, winding and winding them both, her hands fisted in his hair, her breath tickling the side of his neck; the sounds of their moans and their bodies, fueled by lust and desire, met each other, faster, harder.

In a final thrust, they came, his seed filling her heat as she convulsed around him while his arm slid around her waist, holding her all the more tighter. They stayed in each other; him leaning on her forehead, still holding his weight on his arms, both of them trying to catch their breath. She lightly kissed his lips and brought her arms around his neck, pulling him down to let his body collapse on top of hers.

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

He didn't answer for a while; instead he pressed his lips on the crook of her neck before gently sliding off her, remembering the feeling of ache at the loss, and holding her closer as he drew a deep breath.

"Sshh…" he whispered, kissing the line of her jaw before as he nuzzled himself deeper into her, melding his body into hers and relaxing in her embrace, her fingers softly touching his hair.

This is was him accepting her apology, just as she accepted his when he took her body, loving him in a way he would never get enough of, loving him in a way he would want to fight and make up for.

* * *

This story was inspired by this fabulous art on tumblr:

imxinfinite( tumblr slash)post/73581976796/so-a-while-ago-people-were-saying-how-theres

This is my first smut. I fucking did it. *pun intended*


	10. Early Morning Bed Time Story

"AH-CHOO!"

Naruto fell flat on the bed and immediately gave up on trying to get out of it. He had purposely stuffed some tissue to stopper his runny nose, both of which shot right out when he gave a monstrous sneeze. He caught a glance at Sakura peeking at his reflection on the mirror as she fixed herself; a soft smile appearing on her face. It was just a traditional sick day for Konoha's Orange Hokage and he wasn't at all that happy, considering he now experienced things like the common flu after Kurama was extracted from him. Said Bijuu was now roaming the hills and forests of the fire country, doing whatever his heart pleased.

Sakura left the room momentarily and he suddenly realized what kind of day he was going to have.

"I'll bring you the electric kettle so you don't have to leave the room, ok?" he heard her call from outside; his headache intensifying. She returned moments later with the kettle and cups of his favorite ramen which, on a regular day, would have made him a happy man.

She placed the kettle and stacked the cups - all five of them - near the bedside table, barely aware of his eyes drinking in her lovely form. He turned sideways to watch with drooping eyes, gathering strength in his arms to reach out for her, when she immediately got up to leave the room again. He groaned in frustration and rolled around the covers like a child, clearly not happy at the lack of attention he was getting. She came in, this time with a bowl of fruit and jug of water.

"Drink lots of water and eat those fruits. I'm letting you have the ramen for… your pleasure," she said, this time giving him a mischeivous grin as she sat and gave his head a soft pat through the blanket. "That's not a very mature way to deal with illness, Hokage-sama."

He uncovered himself, scowling as he glanced sideways at the ramen cups. "Where do you hide that stash? I could use them for when I can actually taste how good it is."

"Your favorite flavor, too."

"I never imagined you to be so cruel."

She arranged his covers and tucked him in, enjoying the sight of the usually strong willed Hokage being reduced to a whining fit.

"That's what you get for training in the rain, sweet heart."

"Stay here," he pleaded, arms wrapping around her stomach as he sat up to embrace her.

"It's just a cold, Naruto. You've gone through far worse," her hands stroked his hair as his hotter-than-normal breath tickled her neck.

"Remind me while you feed me chicken soup or ramen… or vegetables. I'll even agree to that."

"I can make you chicken soup when I get home. I also gave you fruits, that should be enough. And I have duties today."

He buried himself deeper into her arms, kissing her neck in between sniffles. "And I don't? Take a leave… take care of me."

"There are people who might need me today, Naruto," she whispered, kissing the shell of his ear.

"Me too, Sakura-chan. There might be an emergency that needs my immediate attention, but look… the Hokage is stuck in bed with no one to care for him, surely he'll be sick for much, much longer."

"Don't you think it's weird that you're referring to yourself in the third person?"

"Don't you think it's weird that you'd rather care for other people rather than your husband? Is Sasuke at the hospital today?"

She struck him on the back and he looked up with eyes pleading, "Ouch."

"Naruto -"

"Hus-band. You need to take care of your husband."

She let out a deep sigh and kissed him full on the lips. "What a baby you are, Hokage-sama."

He grinned and pulled her to lie down, wrapping his arms around her once more, resting his head just above her chest. Her lips lightly pressed on his forehead while she absentmidedly stroked his hair.

"Tell me about the time I went through far worse."

She looked down on him with brows furrowed. "Why? Don't you remember? Or you just want a little bedtime story so early in the morning?"

"Maybe a bit of both," he looked up to kiss her then found a comfortable spot in her arms as she tightened her hold and recounted that moment, not so long ago, when he had fallen in the hands of an enemy and was almost lost; his consciousness drifting, but only after he heard how she had pulled him from the darkness and saved his life.


	11. The Seal

Tears fell on her palms in a continuous trickle as she pressed hard on his chest, the green glow of her chakra shrinking and fading fast. She could barely feel the beat of his heart as she fought the emotions that threatened to weaken; her own words resounding inside her head, a prayer of her own making.

_You mustn't lose._

_You're strong._

_You'll definitely survive. _

"Naruto… Please… please don't die!"

The light dimmed and was leaving her as a fresh wave of tears flowed that no amount of control could hold in. Her fingers - useless and unable - clutched at the fabric of his jacket. She looked to the man who had called upon her and, sensing her unease, he looked straight into her tear-filled eyes.

"Gaara, I … I can't! I'm too weak and I can't-" her words drowned in a fit of sobs as she lowered her head to Naruto's chest, her whole body shaking at the unfairness of it all. She wanted to say she wasn't ready, that she did not sign up for this. She wanted him to tell her that Naruto wasn't the body she was hopelessly clinging to; barely breathing and unresponsive. "I can't…"

_Until now, she can only do the dumbest things for Naruto._

"Sakura, you're better than that. You can't let him die."

She raised her head to him and he knew he struck a chord. Somehow his words meant something more; something deeper that was known to only Sakura, and perhaps Naruto. Her eyes glistened but her tears have stopped, and she nodded at him with new determination.

_I won't let you die._

_The world still needs you._

**_I _**_still need you._

She took a deep breath and clasped her fingers together; the seal on her forehead glowed anew as marks drew itself from the seal, to line on her face, and extended to her hands and the tips of her fingers.

** "Creation Rebirth: Regeneration Transfer!"**

Palms lit with green chakra, she released her hands and pressed down on his chest. The chakra spread from her hands to his whole body, lighting up in the brightest of green; before it imploded in a flash – drawing itself back to her fingers before completely disappearing.

Sakura collapsed in his chest, breathing heavily as she felt the last of her chakra draining. She could feel his heartbeat through her hands, stronger this time, and it brought fresh tears to her eyes.

"Naruto…"

Her cries were abruptly silenced when she felt a hand gently stroke her hair. She jerked upward, heart thumping inside her chest as her green eyes met his cerulean; a small smile lighting up his face.

"Sakura-chan… Your forehead is even more charming with that seal."

"Naruto!" she sobbed, arms wrapping around him as relief washed over her.

He lifted himself to sit and embraced her, burying his face in her shoulder; the wind blowing around them as he opened his eyes with renewed life. He remembered a terrible pain, followed by a strong, overwhelming fear. He had been trapped, running in the darkness that seemed no end. He couldn't remember what brought him here, only that he was now in the arms of his love, and that, more than anything, his weakened state was beginning to wake up all the more stronger.


End file.
